Pureblood Porno
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: A short Sequel to Dirty Dreams. Things have been too quiet at Cross Academy and Ichiru decides that it's up to him to shake things up. His sights are set on the upcoming Sex-ed class for the Day Class, and thinks that maybe he should make his own Sex-ed film...he already has the stars of his movie picked out. light Z/K and K/Z


_**Just like the original this is not a long story and is made to make you laugh.**_

"I am an evil genius!" Ichiru darkly chuckled as he removed the DVD from his laptop, "I don't even care if this gets me killed, it will be worth it!"

It had been over 2 months since he had revealed to everyone of his twin's taste in lover, and Ichiru felt that things had gotten a bit too quiet for his taste. It was time for him to shake things up once again.

He burst out of the dorm room, practically skipping down the hall, when he collided head first into Yuki.

"Hey Ichiru!" the brunette warmly smiled at him as she rubbed her now sore skull "Have you seen the Head Master? I was supposed to pick up the sex-ed video for this afternoon's health class."

With a smirk wide enough to rival the Cheshire cat, the silverette held out the unmarked disc in his hand, "Here, Cross gave this to me before he left for groceries in town." He dropped the DVD into Yuki's hold before he quickly turned, hurrying away from the scene of the crime "I think you'll enjoy watching it."

"What?" the confused Yuki asked the fleeting form.

-Later, In Health Class-

"Zero, I think you need to come down to the Health room." Yuki tried to keep her voice neutral through the cell phone, "There's something you need to see."

"Oh really? I know that this is Sex-ed Week for the Day Class. If you are trying to trick me into something…" on the other end, Zero's voice trailed off as his lover entered the room, "Kaname, do you know what's going on in the health room?"

The pureblood shook his head in confusion, "No, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Zero brought the phone back to his ear, "Yuki, just tell me what happened?"

"I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you…."

Hanging up the phone, the silverette exchanged a look with his lover, "I guess we'd better get over there."

The couple raced out of their dorm, out of the Moon Dorm, and into the classroom building that now held the Day Class. They opened the door to the room slowly, afraid that the girls would try to molest their beloved pureblood. To their surprise, they went totally unnoticed by everybody except a red faced Yuki.

"Thank goodness you two are here."

Kaname tried to calm the girl down by rubbing her hair, "It's ok dear. Just show us what you needed to show us."

Yuki nodded as she led them into the room. The place was packed with almost every girl from both the Day Class and Night Class, and Aido, crowded around a tiny tv. No one said a word, no one moved, they all just stared at the screen.

"What are they watching? A Johnny Depp movie?" Kaname laughed, not wanting to admit that he too would be acting the same way if it was.

"Well, that's what I was trying to tell you." Yuki started, "You see, I was trying to find the Head Master because he had the Sex-ed movie we were supposed to watch but I could not find him. Then I ran into Ichiru who gave me this tape, saying that it was the one the Head Master was going to show."

"Ichiru?" Zero face palmed himself before the horror of possibilities truly sunk in, "He wouldn't…."

"Oh but he would." Kaname grimly said as he caught a glimpse of the screen.

There he saw himself and Zero together, the footage from less than a week ago. Kaname lay sprawled out on his bed, nude, staring up at his lover with hungry eyes. The silverette was dressed in a short white nurse costume completed with white high heels.

"_Oh Doctor Kuran, I think I am getting a cold. Maybe I need a shot_." the on-screen Zero purred as he straddled the pureblood's hips.

The on-screen Kaname smiled seductively, "_We can't have that, can we. Just hold still my little nurse and I'll give you what you need._"

Hiking his skirt up to his waist, the on-screen hunter lowered himself on his lover's erection "_Oh Doctor Kuran!_"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" the real Zero thundered, causing everyone to run out of the room afraid for their lives.

"Now Zero. Calm down for a moment." Kaname cooed as the silverette threw a chair, "Maybe this isn't as bad as you think."

"Kaname, do you not realize that every girl in this school, including our baby sister and for some reason Aido, just saw us having sex?"

"Yeah you're right, my love. Let's kill him!"


End file.
